Waking Up In Darkness
by DamonSexySalv
Summary: Time had passed and Elena had chosen to be with Damon. They got engaged and their life seemed perfect. But everyone knows that it's impossible to have a perfect life.. (Based on a RolePlay)
1. The Awakening

Damon woke up slowly and opened his eyes, still confused from what happened. He reached carefully out next to himself to find an empty space at the place Elena was supposed to be. He sat up quickly, flinching from the sudden movement. His body feeling as if it had been thrown off a high building. He looked dazzled around, wondering where she could be as he remembered Rebekah's thread.. The words resounded through his mind. _''Maybe I'll kill Elena.'' _He shuddered at the thought she may have came to come get her. He slipped out of bed and made his way downstairs. No sign of Elena. He grabbed a blood bag from the fridge and bit the cap off, quickly downing the blood. He threw the empty bag in the bin next to the sink and walked into the living room. He lay down on the couch, waiting for Elena to come home as he drifted off again.


	2. Message In Red

Damon shocked up from a loud bang. Warily he looked around, searching where it came from. He glanced outside and saw it was dark, evening. He got up from the couch and walked to the front door. He opened it, seeing a note attached on the door with a stake. He rolled his eyes and took the note, scanning it quickly.

_I think I have something that belongs to you._

He stared frozen at the words on the paper, then his brows furrowed slightly. It was written in red. Blood, he supposed. He leaned closer to the little paper and sniffed at it. ''Dammit..'' He said quietly. That was obviously Elena's blood. A soft, low growl escaped his lips. He didn't even have to consider where she was. _Mikalesons Mansion _flashed immediately through his mind. He threw the paper aside and walked out, slamming the door shut behind himself, on his way to get back what's his.


	3. Unsolicited Irruption

Once Damon arrived at the Mikaelsons Mansion he felt exhausted. Okay, he was definitely not fully recovered from his nearly dead experience. He sighed, highly irritated, knowing that he wouldn't be strong enough for another confrontation with Rebekah. His subconscious scoffed at him. _'With Rebekah? Boy, even an uncontrollable new born vampire could easily kill you in this state.'_ Damon rolled his eyes, ignoring the itching pain deep down in his chest at the thought of losing Elena. Well, he'd lose her anyway. Was it not because she'd get killed by Rebekah or maybe used by Klaus for his stupid hybrid obsession then it'd be because she'd have to give birth to a half-vampire baby. It had been bugging Damon since the day she told him. Of course, he was hapy.. They could be a real family. Though, it'd never be the same without her, and he didn't care how many times she'd told him otherwise. He'd always feel like it was his fault that she died. And if she did, he'd love to go after her, to be with her, forever.. But he promised that he'd take care of Alexis if she wouldn't survive, and that's what he'd do. Damon dragged himself back into here and now and took a deep breath, and while he ignored every cell in his body that told him not to he entered the Mikaelsons Mansion, acting braver than he felt. With Elena on his mind.


	4. Unexpected Encounter

Damon walked through the hall, his eyes scanning the surrounding. He couldn't see Elena, but he did smell her blood. Walking further into the house he noticed the blood on the floor. Damon narrowed his eyes and followed the trail that was left while he shook his head in disapproval. Scared for what he could find he walked through the house as he heard voices coming closer from the room at the end of the hall. He rushed into a room on his left side, quickly closing the door behind himself. Damon leaned closer to the door, listening carefully, trying to pick up the conversation as he felt someone's precense behind himself. Just when he was about to turn around he got smashed against the wall and his arms got harshly pinned on his back. He turned his head, staring into a pair of cold, blue eyes. ''Rebekah..''


	5. Sleep Well

Rebekah frowned. ''I haven't seen you in a while, Damon. You suddenly disappeared last time.'' She flashed him a devilish pout. Damon smirked at her. ''I told you, I had to go back to Elena.'' Rebekah chuckled softly to herself as if he'd just said something funny. She shook her head smiling and threw Damon to the floor with his face down. ''Damon, Damon, Damon.. You really love her, don't you? You'd do anything for her..'' The frown appeared on her face again, she was slightly distracted but recovered quickly, starring at Damon with her cold eyes, her face giving nothing away. ''It's going to be your death.'' Damon got up, supporting himself on his arms but suddenly there was a hybrid at either side of him, pinning him against the floor. They had known he'd come. Rebekah reached out for the rope on the table standing beside her and Damon immediately knew what had happened to it when she touched it. Rebekah's skin began to sizzle and the smell of burned flesh spread through the room. Vervain. She took the rope at the end and threw it at a fifth person in the room. He was human. Maybe a werewolf. Definitely not a vampire because the vervain didn't seem to bother him. He walked towards Damon and quickly tied his hands together on his back. A low growl rumbled deep down in Damon's chest as he felt the vervained rope cut deep in his flesh. Rebekah stepped closer and bent down. She took Damon's face in her hands, smiling sweetly at him as she said. "Sleep well, Damon." Before snapping his neck.. And everything went black.


	6. Discovery

Damon woke up on the floor in a dark room. It took him some time to figure out where he was. ''Right, Mikaelsons Mansion.'' He mumbled to himself. He sat up straight and rubbed his head with his hand. Hmm.. His arms were no longer tied on his back. They probably made sure that he couldn't escape.. He got up and stretched himself out. ''Ouch..'' Damon flinched. That hurt. He let his eyes scan the room once they got used to the dark. Suddenly they spotted a small, hunched silhouette in the corner of the room. ''Or made sure I don't /want/ to escape.'' Damon murmured softly. He slowly walked closer to the person, a girl, not wanting to scare her. He stood quietly in front of her, watching her closely. She didn't make an effort to move. Damon bent down in front of her and softly toutched her shoulder. She turned quickly and moved away from him, pressing herself with her back against the wall, looking scared at him from behind the strands of hair hanging in front of her face. She breathed slowly, eventually turning her head away, trying to avoid Damon's look. Damon frowned slightly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She shuddered as his fingers caressed her cheek and slowly turned her head to face him. Then, Damon's eyes met hers. His eyes widened and all the blood drained from his face. It was Elena.


	7. Twisted Truth

Damon stared frozen at her. How was it possible that he didn't recognize her? He inspected her closely, noticing all the bite marks in her arms. Klaus obviously hadn't been careful this time. Of course, he didn't expect to find her the way he saw her for the last time but this was definitely not what he /did/ expect to find. After all, how long had she been here? One, maybe two days? How could she look that bad.. Damon carefully sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. ''Let go.. No..'' She struggled out of Damon's grasp, pushing herself away from him. Fighting him. ''Stay away from me.'' She hissed, and she glared angrily at Damon. ''Elena, please..'' He said, his voice breaking as he let go of her. She shook her head, crawling backwards as she whispered. '"You did this to me..'' She pointed accusatory at Damon with her index finger, still crawling further away from him. ''This is all your fault.'' She said as tears pooled in her eyes. Damon stepped closer to Elena and she wrapped her arms protectively around herself as tears started to flow steady down her face. ''Why did you do this to me?'' She asked, her voice trembling. ''I didn't do anything Elena, I swear.'' Damon said while he sat down on the floor, his head in his hands. He looked up at her and she stared back at him. Her face not giving anything of recognition away. At that point, Damon made a promise to himself. No matter what happened to him, he'd get her out of here.


	8. Accusation

''I will get you out of here but you need to trust me.'' Damon whispered as he got up again. She didn't seem to hear him. ''Why are you hurting me? Why did you have to do this?'' He bit my lip. ''Do you want me to make the pain go away?'' She stared at him for a moment. ''How do I know I can trust you?'' Damon sighed. ''Don't you remember who I am?'' She shook her head. ''The only thing I know is that you did this.'' And she held up her arm so that the bite marks got clearer. Damon shook my head sadly. ''It wasn't me who did that to you Elena.. Klaus used you for making his hybrids.'' She frowned confused. ''What matters is, I'm not here to hurt you.. Why would I? We are engaged..'' Damon stepped closer to her and grabbed her wrist carefully, bringing her hand up to her face to show her the engagement ring. She looked at it for a second, then nodded slowly and bit her lip. Damon leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead. ''You can trust me.'' She nodded again, eying Damon suspiciously. He sighed and mumbled. ''You still don't believe me, do you?' She shook her head but carefully crawled closer to him. She raised her hand, softly caressing his cheek. Damon closed his eyes at the familiar touch. When he opened his eyes again she looked even more confused at him. ''You closed your eyes.. Even when I'm that near to you..'' Damon nodded once. ''That's because I know you won't hurt me..'' She looked down at the ring on her finger, making a decision for herself. ''Please get me out of here.''


	9. Peekaboo

Damon smiled softy. ''We'll have to get you stronger first.'' ''How?'' She asked. Damon bit his wrist and brought it carefully to her mouth. She glanced at it, then pressed her lips against the wound and drank slowly. He watched her face closely, knowing what his blood does to her and he saw her expression change. She pulled back, starring into his eyes. ''Damon?'' He nodded and smiled at her. She blinked confused and he pushed his wrist back to her lips again. ''You need to feed, Elena..'' She took his arm in her hands, brushing her lips over his skin before sinking her teeth deep into a vein, sucking back the blood. When she'd fed properly she quickly pulled back and threw herself in his arms, hugging him tight. Damon held her close and stroked her back while the tears streamed down her face. ''I knew you'd come to save me..'' She murmured as she buried her face in his neck. He chuckled softly and pulled her up. ''Of course I would.. Let's go.'' She nodded smiling and took this hand in hers. They made their way to the door at the other side of the room and Damon opened it, realizing too late that this was going too easy. And before he knew it, something hit his chest. The air got smashed out of his lungs, and he flew across the room.


	10. New Direction

Damon hit the wall hard with his back and sank down on his knees, barely able to breathe. He forced himself to stand up, wincing slightly. Nearly dead experience and some originals and hybrids that want you and your fiancée dead? Not a good combination. Damon saw Elena standing at the door, her hands hold on her back by.. He blinked confused. ''Klaus..'' Damon had actually expected to see a hybrid. ''It's a pleasure to see you again, Damon. I was already wondering when you'd come.'' Damon smirked at him and took a step closer. Suddenly, his hands got forced on his back. He turned his head, staring in the eyes of one of Klaus' hybrids. He frowned and turned his head back to Elena. "Leave her alone, Klaus.'' Klaus chuckled quietly. ''Why would I?'' ''Because you'll regret it when you don't. We'll go after you until we brought you down.'' Damon answered. A grin appeared on his face. ''You and what army? Look around, Damon. I've got my hybrids to protect me. And who do you have?'' He tilted his head and pretended to think. ''Oh, right.. No one. I don't see Stefan, Alaric or any other 'friends' of you, do I now?'' Damon glared at him. ''I warned you, Klaus.'' Klaus stared back at him for a moment, then, against all Damon's expectations in he let go of Elena.


	11. Wounded

Elena looked confused at Damon, waiting for his reaction. He nodded slowly and she walked backwards towards the open door. Suddenly, everything happened at the same time. Damon's hands got released on his back, he saw Klaus take a step back and all the hybrids in the room got in action, throwing themselves on Elena. Damon knew he had to be quick. Very quick. He vsed towards Elena, pusher her out of the way, shouting, ''Go!'' Before he felt the weight of at least six hybrids on top of him, tackling him to the ground. He looked away from Elena, struggling underneath his attackers to get away. His thoughts were rushing through his mind. Not able to think clearly he tore random pieces of their bodies as Klaus suddenly said. ''Stop.. Let him go.'' The hybrids quickly released Damon, looking just as confused at Klaus as he did and he got up. ''That's enough.'' He said. Damon eyed him suspiciously, slowly walking towards the door but Klaus didn't move, and Damon quickly vsed outside.


	12. Inevitable

Damon stepped into the cold evening air and looked warily around, searching for Elena. His eyes spotted her at the edge of the woods, looking worried at him. He sighed relieved and walked up to her, taking her in his arms. ''It's okay..'' He murmured softly. She hugged Damon carefully back as if she was scared to touch him. He frowned and slowly released her. ''What's wrong?'' Elena stared at him, tears filling her eyes and he took a step back. ''Look what they've done to you.'' Damon frowned. ''What do you mean? I'm fine.'' Elena shook her head and took Damon's hand in hers, slowly lifting his arm. Damon looked at it, noticing the bite mars in his flesh. ''Hmm..'' He mumbled to himself. ''Didn't notice that yet.'' Elena sighed, shaking her head again. ''Damon, think! You've been bitten my hybrids!'' Slowly, Damon realized what she mean. Hybrids. Half vampire, half werewolf. ''You know what happens when a vampire gets bitten by a werewolf.'' Damon nodded once, whispering. ''Yes, I do.'' When a vampire gets bitten by a werewolf, they die.


	13. A Way Out

Damon stared at Elena, all the blood draining from his face. She took his face in her hands. ''Damon, we will fix this.. it's okay.. We need to.. We need to ask him for help..'' Damon took her hands in his, squeezing them softly. ''He'll never help us, Elena..'' He looked into her eyes, tears filling them slowly. ''He.. He..'' She took a deep breath. ''Damon, he has to..'' He sighed. ''Why would he? He has no reason to..'' Elena shook her head as she broke down in tears. ''Hey..'' Damon said softly, holding her close.'' It's going to be okay.. We'll find a way out.'' "You're going to die! Damon, why does this always happen to us?" She said as she nuzzled her face in his neck, the tears still rolling down her cheeks. ''I don't know.. I really don't know, Elena, I'm sorry..'' He said while rubbing her back soothingly. ''Damon, you can't die..'' She said as she choked on her tears. ''I can't be alone.. Please, I need you.. Why did he.. What did they want!'' Damon sighed, he knew the answer, but that would only make her feel worse..


	14. Magnifying Hope

Damon frowned slightly. ''Well.. Rebekah was probably pissed that I got saved last time.. She said she wasn't done with me yet.'' Elena brought Damon's arm to her face, seeing the wounds get worse. ''But they didn't have to.. Do this to you! It's because you came for me.. Isn't it?'' Damon bit his lip, nodding slowly. Of course it was because he came for her. ''You should have left.. You should have left and find another way!'' Elena pushed her face closer into his neck. ''What? No! Elena, you was terrified of me when I found you.. Who knows how I would have found you if I would've left..'' She looked quickly up at him. ''But look what happened!'' She shouted, grabbing his arm and holding it up in front of his face. ''Look what they've done to you!'' Damon sighed desperately. ''Elena, he was making you think that I was the one who was hurting you..'' He said as he flinched at the memory of how she looked at him, the fear he saw in her eyes. ''You looked terrible! Think about Alexis. I honestly think she wouldn't have survived it much longer, Elena..'' ''But yet again.. You nearly died because.. Because..'' Elena choked on her tears. ''Because of me!'' Damon sighed. ''But it was my choice to let it happen, Elena.'' ''I'm tired of this, Damon.. Everything bad that happens is because of me..'' She turns away, tears streaming down her face again. ''Elena, you are good for me.. You've changed me in so many different ways..'' Damon wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to ignore the burning pain in his arm. ''Oh Damon..'' Elena leaned with her head on his chest. ''You've changed me too. But I feel like I'm hurting you all the time..'' Damon smiled softly. ''You're not, Elena..'' She turned her face to look at him. ''We need to fix this but...'' she paused in her sentence, a yawn escaping her lips. ''How?'' Damon sighed. ''I don't know yet.'' He rubbed her back a little as she yawned. ''Are you tired?'' ''I can't..'' She yawned again. ''I can't sleep while you're..'' Her eyes closed slowly. ''I can't sleep while you're like this, Damon..'' Damon sighed softly and took her in his arms, forcing a smile on his face as he blurred home with her. ''No.. No Damon! I can't..'' She said, shaking her head. ''Don't make me sleep.'' She murmured, her eyes still falling. Damon walked upstairs with her in his arms and sat down on the bed, placing her on his lap. ''Sleep, Elena..'' He smiled softly. ''Don't make me sleep.. Anything could happen to you.. Let me hel-'' She yawned. ''-p you!'' Damon caressed her cheek. ''We can't do anything right now..'' ''Please Da-'' She yawned again. ''-mon. Please don't do this.. remember what happened last time..'' She said, her eyes filling with tears again. ''Last time when what?'' Damon frowned. ''When Tyler bit you.. I almost lost you that day.. That kiss.. It was..'' A yawn escaped her lips again and she started to drift off slightly. ''It was?'' Damon said, holding her close to him. He waited for her response but she didn't answer him and he smiled, letting her sleep. He shifted a little on the bed, placing a soft kiss on her head, whispering. ''Goodnight, Elena.'' Before falling asleep himself.


	15. Eternal Faith

Damon lied on the bed, watching Elena as she opened her eyes slowly. ''Morning, gorgeous.'' He smiled, hugging her tightly. ''Mmm.. Baby..'' She nuzzled her face in his neck. Suddenly, her expression changed. ''Damon?!'' He narrowed his brows at her outburst and arched his brow slightly. ''Yes?'' She pulled his arm from around herself and looked at it. '"how is your.. How is your arm?'' Damon shrugged lightly. ''I haven't looked at it.. I tried not to think of it.'' He said as he frowned. ''Damon!'' Elena lifted the sleeve of his shirt, her eyes widening. ''What?'' Elena frowned. ''Don't just brush this off like it's just a scratch, Damon.. Look!'' She pulled Damon's arm up to eye level, showing him the worsening bites all down his arm. '"Baby, it's not just one! This is going to kill you.. We need to do something.'' Her eyes filled with tears again. ''Elena, please..'' Damon said as he wrapped his arms around her. ''Don't cry..'' ''Damon, you can't do this to me.. I can't raise her all by myself.'' Elena rested her hand on her belly. ''I'm not strong like you.. I can't do it alone.. Please!'' Tears fell down as she took Damon's hand, resting it on hers. ''Hey.'' Damon lifted her face, kissing her lips softly. ''I'm not going anywhere.'' She kissed him softly back before pulling away. ''But you are.. I'm losing you.'' Damon sighed. ''We'll find a way out, Elena.'' ''Damon.. Our baby is due in two weeks.. I need you here! I need you healthy.. Please!'' She held him close to her, pressing her body as close to him as her bump would let her. ''I know, Elena.. But if you do.. You'll never be alone..'' Elena cupped his face in her hands. ''You promise?'' Damon nodded a little. ''I promise..'' ''I love you, Damon..'' Elena wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. ''Always, remember that.'' Damon kissed her head. ''Always.''


	16. Craving

Elena kissed Damon's neck lightly. ''I'm hungry.. Is there anything in the fridge?'' Damon smiled, and bit his lip. '"I'm sure there is..'' She sighed. ''I'm starving.. Can you go get me some?'' Damon nodded a little and released her. He got up and walked to the kitchen. ''Thank you..'' He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, not finding any blood bags. '"Elena?'' He turned his head around the corner. '''Hmmm..'' she lifted her head slightly and looked at him. ''Yes?'' Damon frowned. ''What happened to the blood bags?'' Elena bit her lip and looked away from him. ''Did you drink them all? He asked as he arched his brow slightly. ''I.. I need them.. I couldn't help it.'' She said as she started crying. Damon frowned, wondering why she's crying as he walked up to her, taking her in his arms. ''Shh.. It's okay, Elena..'' She held him tightly. ''It was that or.. I went out looking for it! I need to blood, Damon.. It's taking over. I didn't want to be this way! I'm not a monster.. I can't be like this!'' Damon rubbed her back. ''I will get you some blood, Elena..'' She nodded once. ''Quickly.. I don't know how much longer I can last, Damon..'' She bit her lip hard, looking deep into his eyes. ''I'll be quick.'' Damon nodded once, kissing her head before blurring outside.


	17. Downhill

Damon walked into the hospital, trying to stay unnoticed as he sneaked into the refrigerator. He blinked a bit, looking around at all the blood, his thoughts spinning through his mind. He shook his head a little, trying to get his head clear and grabbed some blood bags, quickly blurring back home again. He stepped onto the porch as he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Damon dropped the blood bags, and collapsed to the floor as he throw up, his mind going blank. He heard a familiar voice shout at him. ''Damon?!'' He supported himself on his hands as he sat up a bit, closing his eyes tightly, breathing hard. He felt two arms around his waist, helping him up and inside of the house, laying him down onto the couch. ''Damon.. Damon!'' She cupped his face in her hands, pulling it up to hers. ''Damon, talk to me.'' He blinked confused. ''Elena?'' She wiped the sweat of his forehead with her sleeve. ''It's me, Damon.. it's okay..'' She leaned in, placing her lips lightly on his. Damon frowned confused, kissing her lightly back before pulling away. ''Damon, what's wrong?'' She said, looking at him. ''Damon?'' He bit the inside of his cheek and sat up a little. ''What am I doing here?'' Elena frowned confused. '"Damon, you.. You live here.'' She stood up, stepping back a bit. Damon arched his brow. ''Since when? I live in the Boarding House.. I have no idea what you're talking about, Elena.'' She shook her head, resting her hands in front of her on her belly. ''Damon.. You..'' She shook her head again. ''You live here? With me?'' He sighed irritated. ''I live in the Boarding House, Elena.. I've been living there since I returned to Mystic Falls.'' He said, glancing down at her belly. "What are you talking about.. You live here.. With me..'' She stepped closer, taking his hand. ''Damon, what's going on?'' Damon stepped confused back, his brows narrowing. ''I think I should go..'' Elena blinked quickly at him. ''Damon..'' She walked closer, trying to take him in her arms. ''Wh-Why?'' Damon held his hands up in defense, making clear not to touch him as he stepped backwards. '"Damon, please..'' Her eyes began to fill with tears. ''What is going on?'' she hugged herself tightly. ''I have no idea, Elena.'' Damon said, a smirk tugging at his lips. ''You.. You don't remember, do you?'' She stared at him. ''You've changed.. this isn't you, Damon!'' He rolled his eyes at her. ''Don't remember what? I haven't changed, Elena.'' ''Damon please!'' She shouted at him. ''Stop playing with me. This isn't funny!'' The tears spilled over her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. ''I'm not playing with you. Where the fuck are you talking about?'' Damon said as he glared at her. ''Damon.. I..'' She closed her eyes for a brief moment and opened them again. ''our family, tell me you remember! Please tell me!'' Damon arched a brow. ''What family?'' she closed her eyes, rubbing her hand over her belly. ''Damon, please..'' ''What please, Elena? I have no idea where you're talking about and I'm starting to lose my patience.'' ''Our baby, Damon!'' She sobbed lightly. ''Why are you doing this! She is yours.'' She said as she pointed at her belly. ''She is yours and I'm your fiancée!'' She thrusted her hand in his face, showing him a ring. ''See!'' Damon glanced nervously at her hand. ''Baby? Fiancée?'' He swallowed back hard. ''Damon, we're having a baby. Why are you being like this? Why can't you remember?'' She stepped closer to him, taking his hands in hers and bringing them to her belly. ''Alexis, your daughter.. Damon, please tell me what's happening!'' Damon pulled his hands out of hers, not wanting her to touch him. ''I'm going home. That's what's happening.'' Elena stood up, watching Damon as her hands fell to her side, tears pooling in her eyes again. ''Da-'' She took a deep breath, unable to talk as the tears took over. Damon shook his head and turned around, walking towards the door. He walked out, slamming the door shut behind himself, leaving Elena alone behind.


	18. Outburst

Damon walked into the Salvatore Boarding House, closing the door behind himself. He turned around as Stefan suddenly stood in front of him. ''You and Elena are depressing me..'' ''What, me and Elena? There is no me and Elena!'' Stefan shook his head. '"Damon.. You know there is. She has your child and you're engaged to her..'' Damon glared at him. '"Why are you all telling me that! I don't have a kid and I'm not engaged to anyone!'' Stefan sighed and rolled his eyes. ''Damon, don't start shit! You've lost your damn mind! Elena has your child and your engagement ring!'' Damon frowned. ''And how did you want to prove that both are mine?!'' A soft growl passed Stefan's lips. ''Oh Damon, for fuck's sake! There is nothing to prove! You love the fucking girl!'' Damon smirked at him. ''I have no idea what you're talking about.'' He said as Stefan stepped closer. ''Don't give met that fucking shit. Don't act like you don't care! you do!'' Damon stepped back a bit. ''I don't act like I don't give a shit. I do not give a fucking shit, Stefan!'' Stefan threw his arms up. ''Damon, for fuck's sake! If you didn't give a shit you wouldn't be engaged and you wouldn't have knocked her up!'' Damon growled irritated. ''I am not engaged and I haven't done anything wit her! Just fucking leave me alone!'' Damon said as he got into is room, slamming the door shut behind himself. ''For fuck's sake, Damon! See fucking sense! Or you'll lose everyone!'' Stefan shouted at him. ''I don't give a fuck, Stefan!'' Damon shouted back. He heard him bang on his door before walking away. Damon sat down behind his desk, grabbing one of Stefan's unused journals and turning it around in his hands. He opened it on the first page, grabbed a pen and started writing.

_Dear diary,_

_ I wish I would have started this earlier.. Finding out you're engaged and having a baby while you don't remember anything is not easy you know.. You could've warned me?! Just one thing I have to say about it.. Sometimes it sucks being me._

Damon closed the diary again and tossed it aside before lying down onto his bed, drifting off.


	19. Unwelcome Attendance

Damon lay on his bed as he heard the door open downstairs. He frowned confused. He thought Stefan wouldn't come back for a few days? He heard a familiar voice call out for him. ''Stefan? Damon? Are you here?'' Of course, Elena came to see him. He rolled his eyes and ignored her, closing his lids again. Damon heard her get closer to the stairs, calling out again. ''Stefan! Are you here? I need to talk to you!'' Damon sighed irritated, not being bothered to shout back he had left about half an hour ago. Suddenly, he heard his phone ring, footsteps coming up the stairs. He grabbed his phone and looked at the display. Elena. Jeez, couldn't she just leave him alone? He smirked and rejected the call, throwing the phone next to him on the bed. He heard a soft breathing outside his door, followed by a quiet knock. ''Damon.. I know you're in there..'' He rolled his eyes. '"What do you want, Elena?'' ''Can I.. Can I talk to you.'' Damon heard her take a deep breath. ''Please?'' He bit the inside of his cheek. He actually didn't want to talk to her but if that's the only thing she wanted he could deal with it. They'd talk. ''Fine.. But stay outside.'' ''Damon, let me in.. Please.'' Damon let out a soft growl. ''You wanted to talk or not?'' Elena sighed. ''Damon.. What is the last thing you remember from yesterday?'' Damon narrowed his brows. ''The only thing I remember about yester day is you, trying to make me believe we're engaged..'' ''We are, Damon!'' Elena shouted, and suddenly, she was standing in the room. ''Don't be a dick, Damon.. Just don't!'' Damon got up and glared at her. ''I told you to stay outside.'' Elena walked closer to him. ''Damon, listen to me.. Please..'' She took his hand in hers, pressing it hard to her belly. ''You feel?'' Damon frowned, feeling something kick against his hand. ''She's your daughter, Damon.. She misses you.. Come home..'' He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again. ''No, Elena. I don't remember anything of her, or you and I being together.'' She sige=hed deeply, keeping his hand on her belly with one hand, cupping his face with the other. ''Well I remember every moment of it.'' She leaned in. ''Every moment.'' She whispered against his lip, before placing a light kiss on his lips, pulling away before he could. He stared at her as he suddenly felt something sting in his head. Damon bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep a straight face. ''Damon?'' Elena whispered, stroking his cheek with her thumb. ''Talk to me.'' Damon shook his head a bit and took her hands in his, releasing his head and dropping her hands back at her side as he stumbled backwards. ''I think you should go.'' He whispered as the stinging got worse. ''I"m not leaving..'' Elena said as she stepped closer. Damon stepped backwards, standing with his back against the wall, the pain getting intolerable. He placed his hands at either side of his head, slowly sinking down to the floor. Elena kneeled down in front of him, taking his hands in hers to pull them away from his face. ''You, talk to me!'' She shouted, lifting his face. ''Damon Salvatore, you listen to me right now. I don't care if you love me or not but I still worry about you.'' She ran her hand through his hair and kissed his forehead. ''Talk to me.. Please.. As a.. As a friend..'' She said, choking out the last words. Damon looked at her and gritted his teeth in pain as he snapped. ''There's nothing to talk about, Elena!'' Elena's expression changed and she dropped his hands, slapping him hard across the face.


	20. Surprising Twist

Elena stood up, storming off to the bathroom. ''Fuck, Damon.. You are such a di-'' Damon opened his mouth to shout something back as Elena suddenly clutched her belly. ''Ugh.. No.. What.. Damon, help.. Please..'' She leaned forward, supporting herself on the cabinet. Damon blinked confused at her, all kind of emotions overwhelming him as he blurred to her side and took her in his arms, carrying her over to the bed. Elena closed her eyes, wincing in pain. ''Damon, help m-'' She swallowed back harshly. Damon bit his lip, knowing she needed blood but not being sure whether it was safe to give her his. ''Damon, just.. Just help me..'' She swallowed again and took his hand in hers. ''Get me..'' She breathed labored and pulled Damon closer. ''Get me something.. I need to feed. Now!'' Damon got up from the bed and quickly blurred downstairs to the basement. He grabbed some blood bags from the fridge and hurried back to Elena, sitting down next to her on the bed. He looked at her. Her eyes were closed. Damon grabbed the bloodbag and ripped it open with his teeth, holding it to her mouth. Elena opened her eyes slowly, sucking back the blood. Once she finished she pushed the empty back away and sat up, smiling as she watched Damon look at her. ''You.. You helped me..'' She said, her voice full of astonishment. Damon nodded once and held out another bloodbag for her. She shook her head, pushing Damon's hand aside and climbing onto his lap, wrapping his arms around herself.. ''Remember, please..'' Damon frowned confused, not pushing her away. ''I don't, Elena..'' ''Try.'' She lifted his head, placing a kiss on his cheek. ''Try to remember.'' She said as she kissed him along his jaw, holding him close. Damon closed his eyes, shaking his head a bit. ''I've tried, Elena.. You have no idea how hard I've tried.. But..'' Damon sighed. ''You want to remember?'' Elena brought Damon's head back, looking deep into his eyes. ''Damon.. You love me..'' Damon sighed again. ''I do, Elena.. I've always loved you.. I just..'' He took a deep breath. ''I can't remember anything of us being together.'' Elena closed her eyes and looked away, climbing off his lap. ''I.. I should go..'' Damon looked down and nodded. ''Okay..'' Elena turned to face him. ''No, Damon..'' She looked at him. ''Stop me! You're meant to stop me!'' Damon ran his hand through his hair, closing his eyes confused, wishing everything of this was just a dream. ''No.. Okay, fine.'' Damon heard her head for the door, shifting a bit. ''Elena..'' He looked up, frowning slightly. ''Stay.. Please..'' She turned to face him. ''You want me to stay?'' He nodded once again, whispering. ''Yes..'' Elena bit her lip. ''Prove it.'' Damon got up from the bed and slowly walked closer to her. He stood still in front of her, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her softly. Elena closed her eyes, her lips curling into a smile against Damon's. Damon smiled back in response and deepened the kiss. Elena breathed in slowly, kissing him deeply before pulling away. ''W.. Why?'' she said. ''Why what?'' Damon asked, blinking. ''Why did you kiss me?'' Elena rested her hands on his chest. Damon bit the inside of his cheek. ''Because I love you.. And all I've done is being a dick to you.. And because you wanted me to prove you that I wanted you to stay.'' Elena cupped his face in her hands. ''But do you love me.. Is this.. Real? DO you..'' She sighed. ''Do you remember anything yet?'' Damon shook his head slowly. ''No, I don't..'' Elena sighed again, walking past him. She sat down on the bed and rested her head in her hands. Damon walked towards her, suddenly feeling exhausted. He lay down next to her on the bed and closed his eyes. Damon felt Elena shift a bit as she lay down beside him. She pulled him close and rested her head on his chest, taking his arm in her hands, looking at the wounds. ''Damon.. Have you found a way to fix this?'' She said as she traced circles on his chest with her free hand. Damon yawned a little and opened his eyes slightly. ''No.. Not yet..'' Elena leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, whispering in his ear. ''Can I stay with you?'' Damon smiled softly, closing his eyes again as he nodded a bit and mumbled sleepily. ''Course..'' She pressed her lips lightly on Damon's and he could feel her lie down. Elena rested her head back on his chest, whispering. ''Forever..''

* * *

**AN:** _I'm sorry for the lack of updating! I wrote this story a long time ago and it differs a lot from the way I write now. It was first a story out of a first person perspective and written in present time, so as you've probably noticed I'm re-writing everything.. And to be honest, the way I wrote is annoying me incredibly because I know I can do much better. I'll finish writing this story for the ones who want to read it, but it was something that just had to be said._

_Much love_


	21. Lost

Damon woke up of the bright morning light, a soft smile appearing on his face as he saw Elena lying on his chest. He carefully lifted her head and grabbed a pillow, laying it underneath her. He sneaked out of the bed and walked downstairs. Damon knew it was much later than when he woke up for the first time. He'd been thinking.. A lot. About Elena, their.. Baby.. Damon frowned and grabbed a blood bag from he fridge. He bit the cap off and sucked the blood back. Something was definitely wrong with his mind. He was barely able to remember what happened yesterday, not to speak of two days ago. SOmething need to change. And fast. He had a plan. Maybe not a perfect one, but he was quite sure that it'd work. Damon walked into the basement and looked around, finding the black bag he was looking for. He kneeled down in front of it and opened it. All the white oak stakes were still there. he closed the bag again and walked outside, taking it with him. Damon blinked as he stepped into the morning sun and looked confused around, making his way to the Mikaelsons Mansion. He sighed relieved when he entered the woods. The leaves of the trees blocked most of the sunrays. Damon took a deep breath and walked further, somehow feeling weaker by every step. He stood still, his breathing labored. Damon slowly sank down on his knees and closed his eyes. Not able to hold himself up he fell to the ground, his face down as he passed out.


	22. Quest

Elena closed the door of the Boarding House, leaving Stefan alone inside, worrying as he always did. A cool breeze of summer air blew through her hair. ''Where are you, Damon?'' She whispered to herself as she stepped forward into the morning sun. Looking out towards the woods, thinking that's the best place to start, Elena buckled over in pain. Clutching the door frame for support she breathed in deeply. She was starving, she needed to feed, but there was no time. Damon was out there somewhere, weak and alone, and she had to find him. Elena blurred through the forest, looking around. She stopped dead as a tantalizing smell filled her nose. Blood. Human blood. Closing her eyes Elena tried to focus in on the surrounding, the burning in her throat growing again. Frantic, Elena shook her head as her subconscious screamed at her 'Damon, you need to find Damon.'' Concentrating harder she heard muffled sounds of a family camping in the distance, a small child crying. Elena's head snapped up and she was off, the smell increasing as she got closer. A little girl was sitting on a rock, clutching her knee as the fresh cut bled, the red liquid trickling down her leg. Elena waited, watching her closely as the sound of footsteps got closer to her. It must be her mom. THe woman held a first aid kit in her hands as she knelt down in front of the small child. Elena's throat ached as she thought of what her blood would taste like. Her subconscious screamed again, only this time it wasn't about Damon. 'Drain her, take her life, she's nothing.' Elena took a step closer as her eyes began to faze. 'WAIT!' it shouted. 'Wait until she's alone.' Elena waited, growing impatient. Finally, the mother leaned down, placing a small kiss on her daughter's knee. The child skipped off, and finally they were alone.


	23. Attack

The woman turned away from Elena, and with that, she was behind her in seconds, her features calm, human. The woman turned at the swift sound of Elena's approach. ''Oh, you frightened me..'' She said, resting her hand over her heart. Elena watched her, expressionless, not speaking a word. The woman looked back, catching a glimmer in her eyes. She stepped back, but before she could run Elena had a hold of her wrist. ''You won't run, you're not afraid.'' She whispered, gazing into her eyes, her pupils dilating as she spoke. The woman nodded slowly. 'Perfect, now finish her.' Elena's subconscious scoffed. Elena's eyes fazed and her canines snapped free, She leaned in, her teeth ripping through the woman's milky flesh. The warm blood filled her mouth and she swallowed it back. Biting deeper Elena drained her completely, her lifeless from lying limp in her arms. She dropped the woman down at her feet, licking her lips. ''Honey, what's going on?'' Elena turned, the smeared blood still on her face, to see a man climbing out of the tent. Oh, seconds. Grabbing her before he could run, Elena ripped his throat open, the blood running down her chin as she ravaged him, draining him quicker. She stood still, her chest heaving, taking in labored breaths as she dropped him next to his dead wife.


	24. Back On Trail

''Mommy?'' Elena turned on her heels, her features still vampiric, to see the small girl standing in front of me. Her face fell white, terror filling her eyes. Elena just watched her. She was still so hungry. Her throat was still burning, and there stood the solution. She stepped closer, and the child stood still, as if frozen to the spot. Suddenly, there was a voice in Elena's head, only this time it wasn't her own. 'You're not a monster, Elena.' Her features fazed back as she fell to her knees in front of the child. ''Damon, I'm so sorry.'' She whispered to herself as if he could hear her. She shuddered as she felt the child's hand press against her head, her tiny fingers running through Elena's blood drenched hair. ''Don't cwy..'' She said, sitting ont he floor in front of her. Elena's head snapped up as she looked the child in the eyes. She had just killed her parents and she was being nice to her? taking the child's face in her hands Elena brushed the hair from her eyes and focussed. ''An animal attacked your parents.. You hid, it didn't find you and now you will go back to town and never look back.'' Elena's words shuddered as the emotion shocked through her. The little girl blinked a few times before getting to her feet and skipping away. Elena closed her eyes for what seemed like hours before finally getting to her feet. it was getting dark and she needed to find Damon. Wiping her mouth and brushing off her clothes, she vanished in a blur of dust and leaves.


	25. Found

The sun was lowering when Elena looked up into the sky. it still shone a little and the light danced off her skin as she came closer to a clearing. Finding a large rock she sat down, wrapping her arms around her legs and pulling them to her chest. 'Where are you, Damon?' She thought to herself. The sounds of animals howling in the distance sent shivers down her spine. Were Klaus' hybrids out there? What would they do if they found her? She couldn't wait around to find out. Scooting down from her spot on the rock, Elena pulled her emotions together and set off again into the forest. She blurred quickly through the forest, staying out of the way of any humans, not having the time to lose herself again, she forced her subconscious to think about him. 'Damon? Damon, where are you.. Baby please, give me a sign.' Elena forced herself to focus, pushing out with her mind, hoping, somehow, he would hear her. She had been out all day, the sun was setting and she ran out of time. She needed to find him, and fast. Blocking out everything she focussed entirely on him, his perfect smile, his deep oceanic blues, his chuckle, that smirk. Oh, how she missed that smirk. Elena's eyes began to fill with tears and all she could do was blink them back. ''Not now, Elena.'' She told herself. There was no way she would be able to find Damon in the dar. Then, it hit her. Why hadn't she though of it sooner! Shoving her hand into her pocket Elena pulled out her phone. He was the last person she called, so hitting redial she held the phone in her hand, concentrated. Calling back over and over she moved through the forest, hoping to hear what she was searching for. And then, in the silence she heard it. Damon's phone.


	26. Solo Mission

Following the sound, Elena heard her heart racing. Panic filling her like a balloon filling with air. She turned around the corner of a giant tree and gasped, the air that filled her nearly knocking her back. Damon lay motionless on the floor, black bag at his side. Before she could thing, Elena was at his side, rolling him slowly onto his back. ''Damon! Damon, talk to me.'' She screeched. ''DAMON PLEASE!'' Looking down at his motionless body she began to panic. She took the bag lying beside him and opened it, her eyes widening as she took in its content. The white oak stakes. ''Oh, Damon.. What are you doing?'' Elena picked up one of the stakes, twirling it in her fingers. Oh, how she wanted to just jam it through Klaus' heart herself. To be rid of him for good. 'But doing that could kill us all.' She thought to herself. Sighing, she placed the stake back int he bag. She had no choice, she needed to get Damon home and she wasn't strong enough to carry him by herself. Reaching out for her phone that now lay ont he ground at Damon's side, she called the one person she knew would help her. Elena waited, growing impatient as the phone continued to ring. Looking down at Damon's still form she brushed her fingers through his hair. He looked like he was just sleeping, but the pain in her heart told her otherwise. Finally, the dial tone ended and she spoke. ''Stefan? I found him.''


	27. Returned

Elena quickly rushed through her phone call with Stefan. Hanging up the phone, she shove it back in her pocket as she looked down at Damon. ''Damon..'' She whispered as she leant closer to him, noticing his eyes flicker a bit. 'He knows you're here.' She thought to herself as she placed a light kiss to hips lips. ''Damon, I'm going to help you okay?'' Elena bit into her wrist and pushed it against his lips. ''Come on, baby.. Drink..'' She pushed her wrist closer, watching him. ''Damon? Damon, can you hear me?'' She watched his eyes flicker once more, deciding her wrist wasn't going to be good enough. ''Damon, you need to feed properly.'' Elena lifted his head slowly, offering him her neck. ''Please, Damon.. Stefan will be here soon but we need you stronger..'' Damon opened his eyes slightly and Elena saw them change, his canines snapping down. He groaned quietly and bit into her neck. Elena moved her hair away, flinching slightly as his teeth teared her skin. ''thats right, Damon.. Drink..'' She ran her fingers through his hair, leaning into him, forcing him to drink more. ''Drink like you mean it, Damon..'' She poked his chest, casting a playful smile down at him as he suddenly pulled back, choking on the blood, coughing loudly. ''Damon?'' Elena cupped his face in her hands, panic filling her eyes. he looked into her eyes, breathing slowly. ''Damon?'' She watched him, not saying anything, still worried. he shook his head a bit and lay back down the ground. Elena took his head between her hands, lifting it slowly. ''Damon, you need more..'' She lowered her neck a bit. ''Please, Damon.. let me help you.'' He took a deep breath, mumbling quietly. ''It hurts..'' Elena looked deep in his eyes. ''I know, but you have to..'' She nodded. ''It's okay.. I trust you.'' Elena smiled down at him, brushing her thumb over his blood stained lips. ''Do it for your daughter, Damon..'' She moved her hair away and pulled him closer, knowing he would do anything for her. He winced slightly and placed his lips back on her skin. Elena bit the inside of her cheek, holding him close to her as she felt his teeth sink into her flesh. ''That's it..'' She whispered as she combed her delicate fingers through his hair to comfort him. Suddenly, she heard footsteps approaching. She winced slightly as she pulled back. ''Who's there?'' She called out into the dark. She looked out, her vision better than a human's, she saw a figure moving towards them. She'd recognize that walk everywhere. ''Thank God, you're here.. Stefan, help me.'' Just as she spoke, he stepped out into the small clearing. Damon sat up confused, looking questioning at Elena. ''Damon, we have to get you home.'' She said slowly, cupping his face in her hand. ''stefan's going to help you, okay.. Let him help you..'' She nodded, letting him now it's okay. Damon gave a slight nod in response and leaned his head into her gentle touch. ''Can I sleep?'' He murmured. ''When we get home..'' Elena brushed her lips lightly over his as Stefan stood at her side. ''Elena.'' He said, resting his hand on her shoulder. Elena kissed Damon's lips quickly and stood up, watching as Stefan helped Damon to his feet. ''Be careful.'' She said to Stefan as he supported Damon. ''Are you ready?'' He asked him as Damon logged back and forth between them. Elena nodded and stefan looked at Damon. ''I'm going to take you home, brother.. Is that okay?'' Damon nodded once, leaning heavily onto Stefan's shoulder. Quickly, they headed through the forest, ont heir way back to the Boarding House. Stefan glanced at Elena and she saw his eyes widen at the blood on her shirt. Elena grimaced and shook her head, mouthing to him 'Don't worry about it, I'm fine..'' They entered the house and Stefan took Damon to his room, laying him on his bed. ''There you go, Damon.'' He said as he lowered him down onto his pillow. He walked towards the door, looking back once more before leaving the room. Elena lay down next to him. ''Damon?'' She brushed the pad of her fingers over his lips, watching his eyes. ''Hey.. Hey you. Not yet, look at me..'' Damon lifted his head, looking sleepily at her. ''Mhmm?'' A soft smile formed on Elena's brims. ''I love you.'' She whispered, placing gentle kisses to his lips. ''You come back to me soon, okay? Our daughter needs her daddy.'' She smiled warmly at him as she took in his tired form. ''Sleep, baby.. I'm right here.'' Elena rested her head on his chest, listening to his uneven heartbeat as she tried to sleep.


	28. Stefan's Diary

_Dear diary,_

_I'm worried about Damon. He isn't getting any better and his memory.. Well, his memory isn't even memory anymore. He doesn't remember that he's engaged and that he has a child, and it's hurting Elena. I don't know what I can do to help, I want to do something but he won't let me.. And even if he did, what is there to do? Knock the sense into him? That wouldn't work._

Stefan sighed, staring at the rest of the page.

_I could go to Klaus, I could lock him up and remind him of everything. I don't know. Whatever way it is, he needs to get better. I hate him sometimes but that does not mean I want him dead, in fact I wouldn't be me without him._

Stefan sighed once more before closing his journal, shaking his head because he was over thinking things. He just knew that some way, Damon had to get better. No matter what way it was, he had to. Not for him, but for Elena and Alexis.


	29. Healed

Klaus stood in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames. It had been a quiet day so far. Koll, Finn and Elijah had been gone all day and Rebekah had spend most of her time in her room. It was kind of odd. Suddenly, he heard the front door open. His brows narrowed by a slight. Who could that be? Klaus listened closely, recognizing the footsteps of the person within seconds. There was his daily entertainment. He allowed a soft chuckle to pass his lips as the footsteps stopped behind him. ''It's a pleasure to see you again.'' He said as he turned around. ''Damon..'' Klaus was surprised by seeing him to be honest. He knew he got bitten by his hybrids, and not just one time so he hadn't expected him to walk all by himself. He hadn't expected him to be still alive. Anyway, he didn't just come to him to him how miserable he looked. Damon came here for a reason, and Klaus knew exactly what reason that was. ''I'm sure you didn't just come here to step by?'' He said, arching his brow by a slight. Damon rolled his eyes, dropping a black bag in front of him. Klaus looked down at it, tilting his head surprised. ''The white oak stakes..'' Damon nodded once. ''How many?'' ''All of them.'' Klaus nodded. This was the perfect opportunity to get all the white oak stakes and destroy them. Klaus walked over to the table and grabbed knife. He placed the blade on his left wrist and quickly cut a vein open. He placed the knife back on the table and walked towards Damon. Klaus stood in front of him, holding out his right hand for the stakes. Damon bent down and grabbed the bag from the floor, handing it over to him. Klaus instantly pushed his wrist against Damon's lips. ''Drink.'' He demanded. Damon took Klaus' wrist in his hands, sucking back the blood. Klaus stood still for a while, then eventually freed his arm out of Damon's grip. ''That should be enough.'' Damon watched him suspiciously as he was up to something. He probably didn't expect it to go that easy. ''What?'' Damon didn't answer him but shook his head a bit. Klaus turned around with the bag in his hand, heading back to the fireplace. He grabbed the first stake and threw it into the flames, watching as the wood slowly burnt until there was only a pile of ash was left. A light smile tugged at his lips as he threw the entire bag into the flames. Klaus heard some quiet footsteps behind him and eventually the front door closed again. Damon had left.


	30. Back Where I Belong

Damon walked into the Salvatore Boarding House and headed up the stairs to go to his room. His brows narrowed as he didn't see Elena and a soft sigh passed his lips. She probably went home. He walked back downstairs and went outside, walking to her house. It was nice to be able to be outside again without having to worry about the fact that he could drop dead somewhere any second. Damon opened the door and quietly slipped into Elena's house, closing it again behind himself. He walked upstairs, walking straight into her room. A second, blonde person was lying next to Elena in the bed. A soft smile tugged at Damon's lips. Apparently, Caroline had stayed the night. He walked to her side of the bed and carefully scooped her up into his arms before walking downstairs with you. He laid her down onto the couch and put a blanket over her before walking back upstairs. Damon peeled his clothes off his body and lay down next to Elena. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off. He was back where he belonged.


	31. Last Breath

Damon's eyes fluttered open and he shifted on the bed, looking beside him. Elena wasn't there. Emitting a soft sigh he got up, quickly slipping on some clothes before he walked downstairs. He opened his mouth to call out for her as he saw her lying on the ground, clutching her belly. Quickly, Damon rushed to her side. She breathed harshly. ''Damon.. The baby.. I can't do this, I'm not strong enough! Please make it stop!'' Damon crouched down beside her, taking her hands in his own. ''I can't make it stop, Elena.. We'll get you through this." Damon gazed into her eyes, now clearly seeing the pain she was trying to hide from him. Suddenly, Elena screeched in pain. ''DAMON, PLEASE!'' She yelled. Damon shook his head desperately. ''Elena, there's nothing I can do to make it stop..'' Elena grasped his hand tightly, squeezing her eyes shut. "Shhh.. It's going to be okay..'' Damon said, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb in a soothing manner as he curled his lower lip between his teeth. Elena nodded slightly, giving his hand a soft squeeze. ''Damon.. You need to.. You need to get her out.. I can't.. I can't do this.." Damon blinked a few times. "I can't, Damon.." She shook her head. "I can't do it!"

Damon closed his eyes briefly and got up, placing a kiss upon her forehead before making way to the kitchen. He looked around, grabbing a knife along with some towels before he rushed back to Elena. She lay motionless on the floor, her eyes closed, only her chest moving slowly up and down with each shallow breath. Damon placed the knife and the towels down next to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her lightly. ''Elena?" He said, panic filling his voice. "No, Damon.. Go back to sleep.. It's too early.." She muttered, her breath caught in her words. Damon took a deep breath and grabbed the knife. "Elena.." He said, lightly raking his fingers through her mocha locks. "I'm going to get her out, okay?" A soft smile formed on Elena's brims and she muttered. "I always loved you, Stefan.. Always.." Damon blinked harshly. He looked at her as if frozen to the spot, the blood slowly draining from his face. "Mom.. What are you doing here?" Elena reached out into the open air. Damon shook his head lightly and clenched his jaw, grimacing slightly as he placed the blade of the knife against Elena's skin, murmuring a quick "I'm sorry.'' under his breath before he cut through her flesh. Elena winced and her brows knitted together, the blood running down her sides. "Damon.. Damon, she's dying.. Save her!"

Damon nodded once in response to her words, taking a deep breath as he made the cut bigger and deeper, not sure how far he could go. Figuring this must be enough he threw the knife aside, carefully inserting his hand into the gaping hole in Elena's belly. Damon's fingers wrapped around something small. An arm, a leg? Carefully, he pulled Alexis out, trying to make it as less painful for Elena as he could. Damon cut the navel cord and grabbed one of the towels, wrapping it around Alexis' tiny frame. She was quiet.. Too quiet. Damon flashed a desperate glance in her direction before he brought his wrist to his lips, tearing the skin open and placing the wound to her mouth, quickly moving his gaze over to Elena. Elena closed her eyes, her breathing slowing down by the second as the blood pooled underneath her. Damon grabbed the knife and made another cut in the palm of his other arm, placing it to her mouth. ''No, Damon.." She pushed his hand weakly away, her arm falling limp to her side. "Help her.. She.. She's not crying?" Elena murmured, keeping her eyes closed. "Why.. Why isn't she crying?" Damon opened his mouth to answer her question as Alexis started coughing, nearly choking on the warm blood. Damon narrowed his brows and looked at Alexis. Carefully, he shifted her a bit in his arms and placed her up against the front of his shoulder, patting her back lightly. ''Come on, Alexis.." Out of the corner of his eyes, Damon saw Elena trying to reach out for them but her arm fell back at her side, her breathing at an almost stop. Alexis still wouldn't move. Damon held her close, rocking her lightly back and fort. He remembered her being scared to move inside Elena in case she would hurt her, so he did the only thing he could think of. "It's okay, baby.. You can't hurt mommy anymore.." He whispered.

The twitch of a smile etched at the corner of Elena's mouth, a single tear rolling down her cheek as she whispered. "I love you.." She coughed lightly, her heart fluttering before her breathing stopped. Damon's head snapped up, his features covered with horror. "No!" Damon grasped her hand in his own, giving it a soft squeeze. "Elena?" He bit the inside of his cheek. "Please.. I can't do this alone.." He said, his voice trembling. He felt Alexis breath softly against the skin of his neck, yet still not moving. Damon moved his gaze over to her and back to Elena, fighting against the tears that were brimming in his eyes. "Elena, don't leave me.." He said, his voice breaking as he whispered weakly. "You promised me.." She didn't response. Damon closed his eyes, listening closely. Her heart beat one last time, and then, there were only two heart beats left.

* * *

**AN: **I kind of got tired of this story but.. It'd be kinda weird to not finish the story.. So.. Imma post what I've got.. Please review and tell me how you want the story to end! And make sure to follow my new account: AbruptLurid


	32. The Other Side

Faye picked up her phone, and glanced at the caller ID. Damon was calling her. ''Faye speaking." She said as she answered the call. She already knew where this was going. Damon never called her. "Hey.." Damon replied, a soft sighs spilling from his lips. "Can you.. Can you come over?" He asked. "Sure!" Faye replied, taking her purse and walking outside to her car. "I'll be with you soon." She opened the car door at the driver's side and clambered inside. "Tell me what happened?" She asked Damon as she drove through the streets of Chance Harbor to get out of town. "Elena gave birth this morning." He muttered. "Oh, I understand.. I'm sorry.'' Faye sighed and kept on driving. She knew what she had to do. She heard Damon take a deep breath and imagined him standing there next to Alexis' crib. His digits running desperately through his raven locks, shifting on the spot, eager to do something to help Elena. Anything to help Elena. ''How is Alexis?'' Faye asked as she drove to Mystic Falls. ''She's okay.. Tired, maybe. Scared to move..'' Faye nodded to herself. "Oh, I'm sure she's a cute little girl." She said, a light smile tugging at her lips as she neared Elena's house, looking around for a parking lot. ''I'm almost there." She said, stopping the car and stepping out of it, taking off to Elena's house. ''I'm walking to your house right now.'' She heard Damon walking through the house. ''Okay,'' he said. ''see you soon.'' Faye pressed the 'End call' button and stuffed her phone back in her pocket. She stepped onto the porch, knocking once. Seconds later, the door swung open and Damon stood in the doorway with Alexis in his arms. Faye stepped forwards, carefully wrapping her arms around his frame. ''Hey, Damon.'' She said, her face lighting up as she glanced down at Alexis. ''Ah, hey Cutie.'' The twitch of a smile etched at the corner of Damon's mouth as he averted his gaze to look at Alexis. ''Hey..'' Faye lifted her gaze, looking at Damon. ''She's adorable..'' She chewed the inside of her cheek as she saw his expression, giving him a stern look. ''So, where is Elena?'' Damon motioned with his head towards the stairs, his brows narrowed. ''Upstairs.'' Faye rubbed his back in a soothing manner. "Everything will be okay.. She will come back to you, Damon.'' He sighed. ''I hope so..'' He turned on his heels, leading Faye upstairs. ''I will do whatever I can to help her, I promise.'' Faye nodded, smiling lightly. ''Thanks, Faye.'' Damon nodded once and looked at her. ''Anytime, Damon. That's what friends are for.'' She said, carefully taking Elena's hand in hers, closing her eyes and focussing. ''Damon.. I don't think the healing spell will work.'' Faye sighed and looked concerned at Damon. ''You know anything else that could work?'' He asked. Faye tapped her chin and frowned before answering his question. ''Hmm.. There is a spell to bring her back, but we need another witch. Unless she's still on the other side, then I can bring her back myself.'' Damon frowned slightly. ''Do you know how to find out whether she's there?'' He asked. ''Ýes..'' I answer. ''But I do need your help. You have to-'' Faye closed her eyes for a moment and swallowed. ''You have to revive me. Just in case I'm not strong enough to come back on my own. You need to make sure that my heart starts beating again. I will give you a sign from the other side when it's time.'' Damon swallowed and shook his head. ''Let's hope it won't come to that.'' Faye nodded. ''Can we go downstairs?'' Damon stood up and placed Alexis in her crib before carefully scooping Elena in his arms, making his way downstairs. Faye ran a hand through her hair and followed him. Reaching the living room, she lay down on the couch and Damon sat down next to her, holding Elena close to his chest. Quietly, Faye whispered the spell, slowly falling asleep. A few seconds later, her heart stopped beating.


	33. Return

Faye whispered the spell, slowly falling asleep. A few seconds later, her heart stopped beating.

* * *

_She returned without Elena._

* * *

It was dark as Elena walked up the steps to the house. It had only been days but it felt like years ago since she had seen it. The curtains were drawn and all the lights were off, so she knew he was sleeping. Now was her last chance to see him. Closing her eyes, she whispered his name. "Damon.."

Slowly, she opened her eyes again. The lamp was still on, a shadow casting across the room. Looking down, a soft smile appeared on Elena's brims. There, in front of her, fast asleep, lay Alexis in her crib by the bedside. She babbled quietly, her tiny fist curling around the soft material of the blanket. Walking over to her, knowing she wouldn't see her Elena peeped into the crib. It brought a tear to her eye as she watched over her little princess. She was so small.. All she wanted to do was hold her.

Wiping the tears from her face, Elena walked back over to the bed. She didn't have long. Bonnie's Grams could only keep her here for a few minutes. Kneeling on the edge of the bed, Elena placed her hands on either side of Damon's head. He looked so weak, so fragile. He hadn't been feeding she could tell. Elena drew in a deep breath as she simply watched his chest heaving with each breath. 'Get it together, Elena.' She told herself as she shifted, getting into a more comfortable position. Concentrating on him, and only him, Elena let herself go. "Damon.. Damon, it's me.. It's Elena.. I don't have long but I wanted to tell you.. I love you, baby, and.." A soft sigh passed Elena's lips, focusing harder she prayed he would remember this when he woke up. "I need you to.. To forget, to move on, to protect our daughter.. To love her like you promised me you would.. I'm happy, Damon. I'm with my family again. I know you sent Faye to look for me, but the thing is, I didn't have any unfinished business. I should've died a long time ago in the car crash with my parents but I didn't because Stefan saved me.. You made me so happy, you made my life complete and I couldn't have wished for anything more.. But now was my time to go.. You need to stop pushing everyone away, Damon. You need to let them in, let them help you. I've been watching over you, and you know who I'm talking about when I say don't push him away.. Stefan loves you. Stop telling him there is nothing he can do. He loved me, too.. Once."

Elena flinched, dropping her hands as she realized what she just said. She remembered how much Damon hated her bringing up the past and she went and did it again. 'Way to go, Gilbert,' her subconscious snapped. 'Even when you're dead you mess things up.' There was a sudden twinge in Elena's body. She gasped, reaching out for Damon again. She could feel herself fading. She wasn't done. There was so much more she needed to say.

"Sheila, I'm not ready!" Elena called out as she tried to focus on Damon again. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she tried to hold on with everything she had. "Please, Sheila. I need more time." The tears dropped from Elena's face, landing on Damon as she lay down on his muscular chest. "DAMON, I LOVE YOU!" She shouted as she slowly felt the light taking over her. Elena closed her eyes tightly, hoping all of this was just a dream. That she would wake up in his arms the day before Alexis was born. She was slipping away faster and faster, her life buzzing in her head. Her mom, her dad, Jeremy, Alaric, Jenna, Stefan, Damon, her friends.. Elena shook her head, trying to make it go away when she felt a tight pair of arms around her, holding her close.

"Elena.." Her eyes snapped open, only to have her face fall as that tiny bit of hope she had left faded, the arms around her not being the ones she wanted. Breaking into a fit of uncontrollable tears into the muscular arms she whispered. "Daddy, I want to go back."


End file.
